


Korrasami 06 Sparring

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra begins her physical therapy training, while Mako and Asami square off in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 06 Sparring

It is early morning and Korra and Asami are fast asleep in the bed of their hotel room, twined in each other's arms. The telephone sitting next to Asami's side of the bed jangles softly. With a grunt, Asami pulls free of Korra's embrace. Eyes still swollen shut, she reaches for the phone blindly and picks up the receiver.

Asami: Hello.

Clerk: Your wake-up call, Miss Sato. It's seven thirty. Breakfast will be delivered to your suite in forty five minutes, as you requested. 

Asami: Thank you. 

Asami puts the receiver down and burrows back under the covers. Korra stirs but doesn't open her eyes. 

Korra: Do we have to get up now?

Asami: You don't. Wang will be here at nine thirty for you. I have to address an entire conference room full of flight engineers in one hour. 

Asami settles back under the blankets, in very real danger of falling asleep again. Korra reaches out with her hand until she finds Asami's, and clasps it tightly. The lovers open their eyes and stare at one another.

Asami: Good morning, you.

Korra: Good morning, yourself. 

Asami sighs happily and squeezes Korra's hand in return. 

Korra: You were incredible last night. 

Asami: You deserved something special. It's not every day a girl gets a marriage proposal in her bathtub. 

Korra: I didn't mean to propose right then. It just sort of happened. 

Asami (grinning): Oh, you were just teasing me then?

Korra: No, no. I really want to marry you. But I wanted the proposal to be something special. I mean, prepared. Have a ring, or a flower, something.

Asami: Well, I happen to think a face full of soap bubbles is pretty special. 

Korra gives Asami a grateful smile.

Korra: I love you. 

Asami: The wedding's still on, right?

Korra: Yes, yes, yes.

Asami: Then my answer's still yes. We can worry about rings and flowers later.

Asami reaches over and runs her hand down Korra's arm, over her hip and makes slow circles with her palm over Korra's buttocks. She looks at Korra longingly.

Asami: You are so beautiful. 

Korra: So are you. 

Korra pushes herself upright on her arms, and pulls herself onto Asami, gently settling herself on top of her lover.

Asami: You are feeling better.

Korra: I have you to thank for that. 

She kisses Asami passionately.

Korra: Do you have to leave so soon?

Asami: Don't worry. Tonight I will be all yours. 

Korra: Are you going to come down to the gym later?

Asami: Yeah, Mako said he'd help me practice my kickboxing.

Korra: Ooh . . . should I be jealous?

Asami: Well, hurry up and get well. Then you and I can practice together. Besides, it will be fun this morning. You can watch me kick Mako's butt.

Korra giggles. 

Korra: I can't wait to see that.

Asami gives Korra a quick kiss, and playfully tickles Korra's belly. As Korra yelps and shifts her weight, Asami pushes Korra off her, then settles herself on top of Korra.

Asami: See, once you're stronger, I'm not going to be able to get away with that. 

The lovers kiss again. Asami runs her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra: Are you sure you can't stay?

Asami: Don't tempt me. But hey, if you get up with me now, I'll help you get ready for your big P.T. workout. 

Korra: It's okay. I'm going to wait until afterwards to take a shower. I'm only gonna get all hot and sweaty anyways.

Asami: Mmm. Sounds sexy.

Asami kisses Korra a final time, then reluctantly pushes herself off and gets out of bed. Korra watches her naked lover enter the bathroom, following her movements with sleepy lust, then sighs contentedly and closes her eyes, listening to the sound of water running from the shower nozzle. 

Downstairs in one of the conference rooms, Lin Beifong and Mako are comparing notes for the day's activities. A courier comes up to them with a message. Lin takes the paper and reads it, then snorts with bemusement. 

Lin: Huh!

Mako: What is it?

Lin: One of our contacts in Huangshan is reporting that Zaheer and his followers attempted to enter the city last night. 

Mako: Well, that's not really a surprise. That's the nearest large town to the prison.

Lin: Yeah, but listen to this. They were driven out by the townspeople.

Mako: What?

Lin: More than half the town turned out with pitchforks, knives, guns, rocks, whatever they had, and even a few benders turned up as well. They drove Zaheer and his people out of the city. 

Mako: Wow. 

A wide grin crosses Lin's face.

Lin: Our contact says that there was a large pro-Avatar sentiment in the crowd. Apparently they didn't take too kindly to the man who had poisoned and chained up their Avatar. Damn. Makes me wish I'd been there, to throw a few rocks myself. 

Mako: That's great to hear, but that just means Zaheer and his men will be more desperate. Which makes it far more likely they'll come straight here. Did you secure an appointment to see the president?

Lin: Yeah, and I have to leave in -

She glances at a nearby wall clock.

Lin: Only ten minutes ago. Ugh. 

Mako: Go ahead, chief. I've got Asami this morning, I'll watch over her at her conference this morning. 

Lin: Who's watching Korra?

Mako: Dai's going to follow her to the gym, and I'll join her there later. 

Lin raises an eyebrow.

Lin: Gonna watch your two ex-girlfriends working out, huh?

Mako: Hey, don't look at me. You put me on this assignment, chief. 

Lin: All right. Guard the nest. I'll be back as soon as I can. But it's possible we might be asked to help provide the president with additional bodyguard detail. If that happens, I'll stay with the president. You're responsible for the girls. 

Mako: Yes, ma'am. 

Lin: If either of them breaks so much as a fingernail, you're fired.

Mako: Understood.

Mako watches over Asami's meeting, held in the hotel's largest conference room, where close to forty engineers from Future Industries have gathered for a presentation on the company's latest turbofan designs. Mako finds himself grateful not to have to pay attention to the technical jargon, and instead watches the crowd intently. The room is ringed with armed guards. Asami seems to enjoy great professional and personal rapport with all the staff, and after the meeting concludes, one of the engineers sidles up to Asami. The guards stiffen, hands on their weapons, but Asami is smiling at the man warmly, and Mako signals for them to stand down.

Engineer: Actually, Miss Sato, we can't wait to have you back at the airfield. Your input has been so valuable, it's a shame we can't put it to better use.

Asami: Thanks, Bingwen. Hopefully we won't have to put up with this for too much longer. 

Engineer: I think you should know, most of the staff would be only too happy to volunteer to help protect you and the Avatar. 

Asami: That's a sweet thought, but as you can see, I've got more protection than I know what to do with. 

Engineer: Once everyone had learned how Zaheer had poisoned the Avatar, we all just felt kind of sick and outraged. And now he's threatening you. Please believe me, if you need anything, anything at all, let us know - we will do whatever we can to help you. 

Asami: Thank you, Bingwen. I do appreciate that. I'll be sure to relay your kind words to the Avatar herself. And I hope I'll see you back on the airfield very soon.

Asami sighs as the last of the engineers leaves the room. She turns to Mako.

Asami: Well, that was exhausting.

Mako (grinning): Ready to go hit something?

Asami: Oh, absolutely. But you'd better be careful. That "something" is going to be you. 

Mako: That's okay, I need the practice too. 

Asami: Is there any word on Zaheer?

Mako: Nothing since this morning, but I don't think we need to guess where he's heading. 

Asami suppresses a shudder. 

Asami: I wish there was something else we can do. 

Mako: For what it's worth, all the police officers have orders to shoot Zaheer on sight. And that's a kill order. They don't want him taken alive. 

Asami's eyes narrow in anger. 

Asami: Good. 

A few minutes later, Asami rejoins Mako just outside her suite. Both have changed into workout clothing. Mako smiles.

Asami: What?

Mako: I put on gym clothes and I look like a slob. You put on gym clothes, and you just look glamorous. 

Asami: Well, thank you. I think. 

Mako: Come on, let's go see how Korra's doing.

They take the elevator to the ground floor and follow the hallway to the gymnasium. Inside, Korra is working with her trainer, Wang Li. Her body is dripping with sweat and her tunic is soaked through. She wears gym trousers instead of her usual skirt and her feet are bare. Her face is contorted in a grimace of pain. As the trainer helps her stretch out her legs, she groans in agony. Asami hurries over.

Asami: Are you okay?

The trainer helps Korra relax her legs so she is now laying flat on the workout bench. 

Korra: Ow.

Mako: How is she, doctor?

Wang Li, a youthful looking man despite his greying hair, looks up and smiles. 

Wang: Actually, she's a lot better than I thought. She will need additional treatment, but there's no further trace of poison.

Asami: If that's true, then why can't she walk?

Wang: It's not uncommon for victims of metal poisoning to experience ill effects for months or even years after the initial exposure. 

Korra (groaning): Oh, please don't tell me this is going to take years.

Wang: Not at all. In fact, Korra, if you're willing to undergo these therapies in strict observance, I can have you out of that wheelchair for good in less than six weeks. 

Mako: Well, that's something, at least.

Korra: Says you. You're not the one who has to do the exercises.

Wang: I'm also going to recommend some changes in diet. There's certain vegetables Korra should be eating in larger quantities to help boost her immune system and help cleanse her body of bad chi. I'll speak to the hotel chef about it. I'm assuming you ladies will be staying here for the time being?

Asami: Yes, we will. And I would like to review any dietary changes with you.

Wang: Most certainly. 

The trainer smiles.

Wang: Korra did well today. She's strong, and she's a fighter. She's going to pull through just fine. The training sessions are going to leave her weak, however, and you should plan to take her back to your suite in the wheelchair for the time being.

He reaches over and puts a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

Wang: And I promise you, Korra, in a little more than a month, you can get rid of that wheelchair for good.

Korra: Sounds great to me. Thank you. 

Wang: In the meantime, take plenty of rest, and especially keep up your fluid intake. Miss Sato, I will have a copy of the dietary instructions sent to your suite before I leave the building. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me at any time.

Asami: Thank you, I would appreciate that. 

Wang: You young people will see that Korra is returned to her room safely?

Mako: Yes, we will. 

Wang: Very good then. See you in two days, Korra!

Wang Li leaves the gym, and painfully, Korra sits up. 

Korra: Damn. That really, really hurt. 

Asami: Do you want me to take you back upstairs now?

Korra: Are you kidding? And miss the match of the century? Not a chance. I need some water, though.

Mako retrieves a large glass of water from the serving tray and brings it to her. Korra gulps down the water gratefully. She wipes her face with a towel and sighs despondently.

Korra: There's no way I can face Zaheer like this. 

Asami: You are NOT facing Zaheer.

Mako: We're not going to let you anywhere near that guy. 

Korra is too tired to argue. Wearily, she begins to wipe the sweat from her arms. 

Asami: Do you want us to help you to your chair, before Mako and I practice?

Korra: No, let me sit with my back against the wall, please. I can stretch out my legs a little bit. 

Asami and Mako help Korra off the bench and prop her up against the wall, where she can have a clear view of the sparring circle. She drapes a towel over her shoulders. Despite her pain and fatigue, Korra grins.

Korra: Don't take this personally, Mako, but I'm rooting for Asami today.

Mako: I wouldn't expect any less. Personally, I'm just hoping to not be completely humiliated.

He picks up a set of sparring pads. 

Mako: Ladies first?

Asami: Thank you, good sir, I believe I will. 

Mako straps the pads to his forearms and enters the ring, arms raised. 

Mako: Whenever you're ready. 

Asami does some quick stretches to limber up her muscles. Her first few kicks are slow and tentative, as she allows herself to warm up. After a few minutes, she begins to strike in earnest, even pulling off some impressive roundhouse kicks. Mako finds himself staggering under the force of the blows. Asami begins to shriek with fury as she strikes, focusing her chi, and finally manages to knock Mako flat on his back. Korra bursts out laughing. 

Korra: Yes! Way to go, Asami!

Mako picks himself up gingerly and stares dubiously at Asami.

Mako: You could at least sweat. 

Asami: Oh, I am, trust me. Can I do another round, please?

Mako: Sure. 

Asami smiles.

Asami: You really are a gentleman, so please don't take this wrong way. 

Asami begins another rounds of kicks, savage and explosive, and she shrieks with fury with each strike. Mako can't even make a pretense of holding his ground, and in a matter of seconds, Asami has knocked him down again. Korra cheers excitedly.

Korra: That's my girl!

Asami: This feels really good. I should do this more often.

Mako: Yeah, it's not feeling so good on this end. 

Asami: Don't worry, you'll get your chance to even the score.

For the next round, Asami dons the pads, and Mako practices his strikes. His attacks are focused, powerful, and Asami simply cannot match his strength. After a few hard hits, she finds herself flat on the mat. She sits up gingerly. 

Asami: Wow. It's times like these, I'm glad that you and Korra are the ones who do all the fighting. 

Mako helps her to her feet.

Mako: Well, and this isn't even a real fight. It's just practice. Okay if I try one more round?

Asami: Sure. 

Mako begins another series of strikes, and once again, Asami staggers under the sheer brute force of the hits. The practice round is less than a minute before she goes sprawling again. 

Mako: You okay? 

Asami grunts as she sits up. 

Asami: Ow. Yeah, I'm fine. 

Mako: I think that's probably enough for today. I don't want to lose what's left of my gentlemanly reputation.

Asami gets to her feet and takes off the pads. 

Asami: Okay, now that the warmups are over, let's get down to business.

Mako: What?

Korra: Ha, ha! Look at him, Asami! He's actually scared!

Mako: Yeah - scared I might really hurt you!

Asami: Oh, come on, Mako. Don't be a tease. We came down here to practice, so let's practice.

Mako looks at her dubiously. 

Asami: We don't have to go full contact. (grinning) I don't want to cripple you for your girlfriend.

Mako: How do you know about . . . Korra!

Korra: Hey, how was I supposed to know it was a secret?

Mako's glower slowly cools into a begrudging grin. He turns back to Asami. 

Mako: Are you sure you want to do this?

Asami: Absolutely.

She puts in her mouth guard, and looks at him expectantly.

Mako: Ooooookay . . . 

Asami and Mako step back into the circle. Asami's entire expression changes to complete focus and concentration. 

Mako: Whenever you're ready.

Asami: Be prepared to kiss the mat, buddy.

Mako strikes first, tentatively, and Asami parries easily. 

Asami: Come on, Mako, I know you can do better than that. 

The combatants join in earnest then, exchanging a spirited flurry of strikes and throws. Mako intentionally pulls his punches, but otherwise makes a sincere attempt to win the match from Asami. For nearly ten minutes, they battle without a clear-cut advantage. Eventually, though, Mako's size and strength begins to wear Asami down, and finally she is sent sprawling. She gets up with a smile.

Asami: Now that's what I call a workout.

Mako looks over at Korra, who is grinning at them both.

Mako: Enjoyed that, did you?

Korra: That was kind of a turn on, watching you guys smacking each other around. 

Asami: Just you wait, little Miss Avatar. Your turn's coming. Ready for some lunch?

Korra: And a nap, actually. That workout was brutal. 

Before returning to their suite, Korra and Asami stop in the hotel office where Korra shyly dictates the text of a telegram to be sent to her parents.

Mako: Remember, these messages need to be really short, so don't worry about grammar. 

Korra: Okay, let's begin with, "Asami and I are in Republic City -"

Mako: Whoa, hold it. We can't send that.

Korra: Why not?

Mako: We don't want your enemies to know where you are.

Asami: News flash, Mako, our enemies already know where we are. We'd like our friends at least to have the same knowledge. 

Before Mako can do a slow burn, Korra squeezes his hand and gives him a warm smile. 

Korra: Okay, why don't we start with, "Asami and I are safe and well, stop."

Mako: That's better. Thanks. 

Korra: Then . . . oh, God, I don't even know how to say this. 

Asami: How about, "We seek your blessing to wed in traditional Southern Water Tribe ceremony"?

At Korra's dubious glance, Asami adds:

Asami: Remember, sweetie, this is a telegram. We have to be short and to the point. 

Korra nods her approval to the telegraphist.

Korra: Okay. Include that, then just add at the end, "Will visit soon, love you very much" and sign it "Korra".

The telegraphist nods and begins to send out the message. Mako smiles at Korra and Asami.

Mako: For what it's worth, ladies, I really hope Korra's father gives his blessing.

Korra: Thanks, Mako.

Asami: You really are a gentleman. 

Korra: How will dad and mom know where to send the reply?

Mako: That's not a problem. They'll just send the reply back to this telegraphy station here at the hotel.

Telegraphist: Avatar Korra, do you wish to be notified of the reply, no matter the hour?

Korra: Yes, please. 

After showering and enjoying a quiet meal on the patio, Korra and Asami retreat to the bedroom for a quick nap. As she clambers onto the bed, Asami consults the alarm clock.

Asami: What time did you ask Tenzin and Xiaoyan to come over this afternoon?

Korra: We have two hours before they get here. But better set the alarm fifteen minutes ahead, so we can we can be awake when they arrive.

Asami: Xiaoyan is going to make you take the elements test again, huh?

Korra: She means well. 

Asami: I think you should let her do it. She seems to be doing you a world of good. 

Korra giggles sleepily.

Korra: Yep. I'm the student, and she's the master. 

The lovers lay down on top of the bed fully clothed, side by side, clasping hands. Korra closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. 

Korra: Asami, I want you to know something.

Asami: What?

Korra: Even if my father refuses to give his blessing, I'm never leaving you. 

Asami gives Korra's hand a gentle squeeze.

Asami: Do you think your father would disapprove of our union?

Korra: I honestly don't know. But it doesn't matter. I could never live without you.

Asami: Good. Because I could never live without you, either. 

They lay side by side in quiet, then, quickly drifting off to sleep. Before sleep can claim Korra, however, she gasps aloud and sits bolt upright in the bed. Asami turns to look at her.

Asami: What is it?

Korra: I'm so stupid. The answer has been staring me in the face all this time, and I never even saw it.

Asami: Saw what?

Korra turns to Asami excitedly. 

Korra: I know how we can stop Zaheer!


End file.
